Cakes and Chocolates
by FastForward
Summary: Oneshot. Genma comes home from a busy day at work with nothing else in mind than sexing up Raidou, but that proves to be rather difficult if the other is hyper.


**A/N: Dedicated to my Raidou (aka, the muse) because she is crazy... yeah, that's it. (And the way Raidou acts... that is TOTALLY her on a sugar high!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, K. Masashi's bishies. **

**

* * *

**

**Cakes and Chocolates.**

Genma bounced up the stairs to his and Raidou's apartment, whistling to himself. He'd finished working for the day and he was looking forward to a little fun with his boyfriend. He grinned and laughed evilly as he headed for his door, putting the key in the lock and turning it.

The click echoed loudly in the dark corridor, sending an ominous chill down his spine, but he mistook it for a chill of excitement and threw open the door. Before he had time to scream his usual welcome to his lover, something launched itself at him.

He'd pulled out a kunai and almost stabbed Raidou in the face before realizing at the last second that it was Raidou himself launching at him. He managed to drop the kunai just in time, though it missed his foot by barely an inch. Raidou would've paid if it had landed _on_ his foot.

Genma stared down at Raidou, who was hugging his middle, and cocked an eyebrow before looking up and down the corridor.

"Hi Genma." Raidou giggled.

The long-haired Jounin's eyes widened and he pushed himself into the apartment, turning to try and kick Raidou out but the other Jounin merely pushed him back and then kicked the door shut while nuzzling Genma's chest. The long-haired man struggled to detach him.

"Raidou!"

"I missed you." He giggled again. "You took _so_ long."

"Raidou! Remember what we'd agreed?! _You broke the agreement!_" Genma exclaimed in a panic, struggling to get his boyfriend off.

Now, one would think that Raidou being like this would make Genma happy, but he wasn't. There was a difference between Genma being like this, and Raidou being like this. Of course there was a difference, they weren't the same person.

"I only had a teensy weensy itty bitty little tiny bit." Raidou snickered.

"_I told you never to eat chocolate before I come home!"_ Genma practically shrieked, finally detaching himself from the other Jounin and running to the bathroom. He managed to get inside and slam and lock the door before Raidou appeared on the other side. The scarred Jounin had _skipped_ to the bathroom, and was now knocking continuously on the door.

"Genma. Genma. Genma. Geeeeenmaaaaaaaa." He giggled. "Open the door. Genma. Genma. Genma. Geeeeenmaaaaaaaa."

The long-haired Jounin whined and covered his head as he sat on the other side of the door, his knees drawn up. He let out a few pitiful whines before looking up, turning to the toilet and talking to it, as if it would reply back.

"When I'm annoying, I'm just annoying because I want sex, and once he gives it to me, I leave him alone. When he's _hyper_, he's just annoying _period_. How is this fair? I don't have an on-off switch for him like he does for me. Honestly. How is this fair?" he demanded of the toilet bowl. It just sat there and he rolled his eyes, pouting and turning his face away. "You're just no help at all."

"Genma. I love you, Genma. Are you coming out, Genma? Genma? Genma. Gen-chan. Phallic-lover."

"Oh, God. He's already on the nicknames." Genma whined.

The last time Raidou had had chocolate around Genma, he'd come up with almost seventy-two nicknames for the Jounin before finally moving on to something else. Once, he'd talked about all the sex positions he could think of, which Genma had actually thoroughly enjoyed, but generally, he just went bonkers and gave Genma new nicknames.

Well, he had to give the guy credit for imagination.

"Genma, why don't you come out? Please? Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee? I loooooooove youuuuuuuuuuu. Don't you wanna come out?"

_Don't respond,_ Genma reminded himself. _It'll encourage him! He'll believe you're actually __**listening**__! And don't be fooled like last time! Be strong, Genma!_

The last time, Raidou had started talking about having fun, and he was saying all these things that sounded so dirty, but really weren't when you actually thought about it. He'd tricked Genma into coming out of the bathroom and then had proceeded to poke him in the arm with a fork while giggling for an hour and a half before Genma had escaped from the ninja wire and booked it to a very annoyed Kakashi.

But seriously, Genma had offered to be quiet and just _watch_ the white-haired Jounin have sex with Iruka. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kakashi had decided to have coffee instead. God, he'd been so rude to Genma because the brunette had ruined his sex-night, but Genma had been willing to let them do it. Kakashi was the retard for not going through with his plans.

The Jounin rolled his eyes as he thought about it. Kakashi could be so silly sometimes. It wasn't like Genma had never seen him and Iruka having sex. Well, Kakashi didn't _know_ that, but still!

Genma looked down and cocked an eyebrow as a piece of paper was shoved under the door. He picked it up and opened it, rolling his eyes before throwing it in the direction of the garbage. It was just a note asking him to come out.

He could hear Raidou on the other side of the door, still giggling, and another piece of paper was shoved under the door. Genma didn't bother reading it, he just threw it out, as well. After a few minutes of notes, he just started ignoring them, letting them slide across the floor as more were pushed under the door.

Sighing, he buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around them, and closed his eyes. He was going to murder the person who created chocolate.

"Genma. Genma. Genma. Genma..."

**END.**


End file.
